


The Monster Within

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: You started a job as a librarian. Your duties were pretty normal except for one job. You were to bring requested books to the lowest dungeon.





	The Monster Within

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of violence and blood

Ignis Stupeo Scientia was an ordinary man with an ordinary life. If you could call being Royal Advisor to the King an ordinary life. In his free time, he enjoyed cooking and hoped to open a restaurant. After he graduated college, his career was on the fast track. His culinary skills were the best in the country.

However, everything came to a screeching halt after the accident. When he was changed, Ignis’ senses became more fine-tuned. He no longer needed to rely on his glasses to see his world in total clarity. His cooking skills actually increased; his sense of smell telling him when a dish was cooked to perfection. But he could no longer taste the delicious food he prepared. His hearing had become so acute, he could hear someone’s heart beating three floors up.

Ignis’ appetite changed much to his dismay. No longer did he crave foods that used to be his favorite. Instead he craved warm human blood. He became stronger and faster. The sun that he used to enjoy on his face, now burned with an unrelenting cruelty. His silver skull necklace he had been given by his uncle, burned his skin and had to be kept in a jewelry box.

Ignis, however, could live with all of this, but worst of all were the urges. The urge to drain a person of their life essence. The urge to drink until nothing was left. His senses worked against him, letting him hear the blood rushing in someone’s veins. To smell the blood that pumped just below the surface of their skin. His eyes lingering on his prey’s neck where their pulse point was located.

Fearing himself and the urges that ran rampant within him, he asked King Noctis to be locked away. Not permanently, but only until he got himself under control. Until these urges that threatened his life were locked away. At least if he was locked up, he could prevent hurting anyone. At least, that’s what he thought until the day you started as a librarian.


End file.
